They're Literally So Gay Right Now
by Xx18TheOneWhoWasBoth61xX
Summary: My thoughts on the gay rights thing and how the camp might react to it. Also, Nico and Will looking amazing in matching bandanas. Can't get any better. (Maybe matching rainbow knee high socks but thats for next time-maybe) Also if anything offends anyone please PM me and explain why. Thanks, I'll do what I can (don't see how something could but anything's possible)


**So I get back from a month long holiday (with absolutely no internet) and find out the best thing thats ever happened for the fanfiction collaboration of fangirls and fanboys happened.**

 **About three weeks later.**

 **So of course I write a fanfiction about it.**

 **Also, they're 18 and 20. Bumped their ages up a bit. Also please don't go all politics please. This is just a short one shot alright?**

One Shot-

Nico POV

"Night. Seriously. Hang up. I've got school tomorrow," Will laughed into the IM. His breathy laugh made me smile. He was tucked into pajamas and a thin blanket.

"I feel like such a high school girl. Good night Will." I swiped my hand through the message, distorting his face until the mist disappeared. I flicked the lights off in my cabin and slipped under the blankets.

We all know demigods always receive messages from their parents in dreams, or we get some vision. I was slightly put off guard when I let sleep take over, and I was quickly pulled into something that doesn't resemble a peaceful dream at all.

"Quick, quick Nico. Come. I've had a vision you might love to see," Apollo? I'd recognize that manly-yet-somehow-teenagery-voice anywhere. I let him metaphorically pick me up and throw me into a vision. I landed into a small room, with a man sitting at a desk. Curiosity took over and I slipped behind the bald man. He looked fancy, wearing a suit and he looked like he was contemplating something on the paper.

I peeked over his shoulder and only saw a few words, yet my heart raced and I felt my hands become clammy. I leant over to see more, until the man dived in, to sign the paper. The second before I was pulled out, I saw a few people waiting by the door, looking in excited anticipation.

* * *

Percy POV

The last thing I expected to see at 7 o'clock in the morning was a short boy who looked suspiciously like someone I know. Annabeth had woken me up a little past 6:30 _am_. She's my personal alarm clock. Without her, I'd be late for sword lessons with the early birds. (Ugh early birds)

Anyway.

My journey started at the Poseidon cabin, where I saw a cluster of Apollo kids sitting on the porch, painting something, with many many colours. I kept walking, to find a girl was drawing a cute little rainbow on her twin daggers, and grinning slightly.

I kept walking, to find one of Annabeth's younger brothers (he was maybe 16) crying a few happy tears onto Malcolms shoulder. Malcolm looked confused.

I found this suspiciously non-gothic goth-boy sitting in the sword arena, cleaning off a very well-known sword. I will admit, at first I didn't recognize him, but when he looked up I almost cut off my fingers with Riptide.

It wasn't anything drastic, but it was so different, at the same time. He was clad in dark jeans, ripped at the knee, black combat boots and a black shirt. Tied around his head was a bandana, but not black, like you'd expect, but completely rainbow.

"Nico? What's with the... head piece?" I asked cautiously, because one can never be too sure on an answer.

"Oh? This?" He motioned lazily to his head, "It's a surprise. You'll find out soon,"

"Okay..."

* * *

"Nico? Ohmygodsdidyougetamessagefromyourdadohmygods," Will was like an excited puppy as the IM soared before me. I blinked slowly.

"No. Your dad popped into my dreams last night." Will grinned like a maniac, but continued.

"Well I just saw the news. I'm sure the Aphrodite cabin is reading it right now, what with their secret phones and all,"

"I know! I'm so happy!" I jumped up on the bleachers and stretched. I peered at him again, and grinned. "Where are you? Some dojo or whatever you do in your pastime at your fancy school?"

"The sword arena,"

If you didn't know, Will left for college about two months ago. I haven't seen him since. Even though I'm only tw years younger, sometimes I find the age difference hard. So, when he said those three words I instantly looked around, my mind calculating where he would be able to find a decent rainbow.

"On your left, Neeks,"

When I spotted him, I leapt off the bleachers and into his welcome arms. He stumbled back, because I'm not as skinny as I was, when I was 14, and buried my head into his chest. He smelled so nice, it's hard to explain. He didn't smell of anything in particular, but when you love somebody that much, for as long as I have (3 years since I've liked him, two since dating) he doesn't smell like lavender or whatever the books say, he just smells like Will, and love and carefreeness. So I guess it's not really what he smells like, but what his aura is. I guess.

But that doesn't mattee because Will, _my Will_ is here and I'm in his arms. I reached up and gave him a big kiss, and he chuckled into my lips, which felt funny, because a year ago I decided to get a lip piercing. I know, I know 'how stereotypical Nico!' But I like it, so whatever.

But, not so stereotypical because my piercing doesn't have any jewelry, its just a black ring with a white stripe down the middle.

Will held me at arms length, grinning the whole time, and said, "No cuts no bruises no other life threatening injuries?" Then laughed at his totally unfunny joke and hugged me again, this time tighter. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," I whispered. Will hooked his fingers into the belt loops on my hips and tugged me forward, but started walking forwards, pushing me forwards with him. I chuckled slightly as he finally stopped walking and grinned at me.

"Yeah so I read the news on a newspaper I brought with me. Yeah it's uh... the camp should know soon,"

"Honestly I don't think it's that big of a deal. I mean, if you think about it, it should have happened a lot sooner."

"Politics. But who cares? What's done is done. Let's wear matching bandanas!" Will grabbed my hand and pulled me along. He stopped in front of his door. He swung it open and I heard a chrous of shrieks. "WILL!" Most of them sounded like.

"SIBLINGS!" Will called back, grinning. He dived to his bag that apparently he keeps there all the time, and pulled out a bandana.

"Why would you have a tie-dye bandana in your emergency bag?"

"Why wouldn't I have a tie-dye bandana in my emergency bag?"

"You weird me out sometimes,"

"Yes. And you love it,"

"No," I grumbled. Will chuckled and ducked his head, giving me a kiss. "Maybe,"

"So what's with the bandanas anyways?" A sibling of Will asked.

"Ask any Aphrodite girl. My dad told me not to tell," Will said. He gripped my hand and pulled me out.

"NICO! WILL! DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE MARRIAGE THINGY!? ANNABETH JUST TOLD ME!" Percy yelled from across the path. Will waved at Percy and they said their heys.

"Yes, Percy. We heard, hence," I waved to my head, then Will's.

"Oh. Right. Makes sense now."

AlL through the day, if you looked anywhere through the camp, I'd bet my sword that the conversation was on the marriage, and if not, they probably already had spoken about it. The news drifted through the camp like wild fire. But, the one thing they all agreed on was:

 _ **Why didn't it happen sooner?**_


End file.
